All the Wrong Places
by bluelily3
Summary: Negaduck finds Nell in his bed in the middle of the night. She finally talks to him about her dark past. Not father/daughter, but issues do arise. Some mentions of sexual abuse. Also mentions Negs/Darkwing and Negs/Magica. Rated M for some sensitive issues. See AN for more. ONE-SHOT


AN: This story is not for everyone. I didn't actually write it to post it, but I just liked how it turned out, and I hope you all read it without judgement. There are vibes of father/daughter, but nothing actually happens. There are also mentions of rape and sexual abuse. Nell is a complicated character. She's been through a lot. But don't give up on her! There are also mentions of Negs/Darkwing and Negs/Magica. (Not at the same time...but it's there). Negaduck can be a very lusty duck. (Luckily, he knows when to control himself, as you will soon see.) This story takes place a year after "Negligence". There are references to Chapter 5, which is titled "Story Hour". If you haven't read that yet, go check it out!

He didn't even remember passing out. He'd been making plans. Endless plans. If that bitch thought she could take his city from him, she had another thing coming. He'd get it back. He always got it back. The Negaverse and all its people were HIS, goddammit. He'd slunk to his newest hideout that night, feeling defeated and low. Ultimate betrayal. Sure, that girl didn't owe him anything; he'd never treated her that well, but to go behind his back and… He was staring at the bottom of a bottle of Jack before he even knew that he'd drunk it. He was alone. Which he was used to. But this time, it felt so much worse than it usually did. Especially since he had _her_ in his life now. Nell. His own daughter. She would never betray him the way that red-headed bitch did. He'd only known her for a little over a year, but he knew he could count on her. She'd worked her way into his heart the way a nail slowly drives into wood. At first it really hurt, but now he was used to it. Even enjoyed it. She marveled at his power and influence. She treated him like he had always wanted to be treated. She respected him, even loved him. And he in turn, cared about her. He was proud of who she was, even if it was a good person. She managed to be good without it being overkill. She was sensitive to the feelings of others, and while that was something that he considered gag-worthy, he was glad she knew what to do when he was hurting. Inside and out. Because although he was Lord Negaduck, Ruler of the Negaverse, he had his bad days. Days where he felt defeated, alone and just...done. Days like today. He almost wished she was here with him. But he had a new hideout now, and it wasn't safe. He just got out of prison (he'd stayed there on purpose, making plans) and they'd be after him.

The city was on high-alert. Darkwing probably knew where he was, but he didn't meddle with him that much these days. Not since they'd reached a new understanding in their relationship. Drifting off to sleep, he smiled lustily. What had turned into a fight between them had turned...into something else. Pulled out feathers and punching had become preening, nipping… The push and pull of his hands, his fingers on his legs, the feeling of him pressing his body on him, pushing himself into him. Negaduck's cock got hard just thinking of it. He wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen again, but the tension between them was gone now, replaced by a grudging respect and almost… fondness. He smiled wickedly whenever he thought of "Drake". His heart skipped a beat when he thought about colliding with him again. Hopefully, he'd get the upper hand this time. Because, like usual, Darkwing had "won" that round. Cocky little bastard. Negaduck growled to himself. Then he lulled himself to sleep with own hands. He couldn't even remember if he finished or not before the darkness took him.

Until he was jolted awake by someone close to him. Very close. Someone very female. He almost thought it was Magica. On occasion, she would find him, and magically transport herself to him. He was used to it by now, and always gave in to her lust. She was someone he could truly be himself with. Dominate, and when he was in the mood, he let her dominate him. They had a give and take thing that he enjoyed rather well. She always left before things got too personal. And she had good cigarettes.

He rolled over, ready to respond to her. But this was _not_ Magica. He sat up in surprise.

"Nell? What the...what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

She answered by trying to nuzzle him. His eyes widened in the dark, and he pushed her away. None too gently.

"Are you that surprised that I found your hideout, N?" Her voice sounded different. Not casual and deadpan like it usually was. It was almost like she was trying to…

"Hey, hey...hold up, kid. Where is this coming from?" He pushed the ragged blanket off himself and tried to slide off the old mattress.

"I don't know how you found me, but it's not safe here. You know that the city's on red-"

"Don't go…" Her arms went around his waist, and she squeezed him, hard.

"Whoa! Hey! Kid, lemme go!"

But she would not be stopped. She was tearing at his tank top, burying her face in his chest. He could feel the wet warmth of tears on his feathers.

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?" He pushed at her arms. He wanted to use more force, but he didn't want to hurt her. Something was very wrong with her mind. Maybe she wasn't even all the way awake.

"I'll do whatever you want, if you let me stay. Just let me stay, N."

"I don't want you to…do..." But even though he was fighting her, a sickening urge was rising somewhere in his lower belly. He felt himself fill with lust. But reality came crashing down on him like a bucket of ice water. This was his daughter. Sure, he hadn't raised her, and hadn't even known her until a year ago. Now she was a woman. She had all the right parts, and she was giving herself to him freely. She would do anything for him. He didn't have any morals anyway. _Wait...NO._

"You don't care, anyway right?" She whispered. "You've never been big on morals…" It was like she'd read his mind.

"NELL." He pushed her away harder. Her beak was at his neck, preening him. And her hand was sliding down his leg.

"Get OFF." He clenched his sharp teeth. His fight-or-flight instincts were taking over, and if she went much further, he'd have to take desperate measures. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his girl, but he could _not_ let this happen. It would ruin everything that they had built. If this hadn't ruined it already.

He pushed her down, hard, then stood up. He took a minute, standing over her, panting. Getting himself together. He had almost been ready to respond, and that gave him a sick feeling that he'd never had before. Some would call it guilt. He watched her, and the feeling got worse. She curled in on herself and started weeping. There was nothing more insufferable than a woman crying. She wasn't breathing, and she sounded like a tortured animal caught in a trap. He had no idea what to do. How to make her stop. He couldn't stand women in distress. But this wasn't a woman. This was Nell. His Nell. And she was falling apart in front of him. He had no idea why. Reluctantly, he sat back down on the bed. But only because his legs were giving out on him.

"Hey…" His hand trembled, and he reached it out to her back. He lay it there, firmly. No patting, no caressing, just...there.

"Stop it, now. It's...alright. I'm not gonna…" He sighed. "Just...calm down."

"Oh god…" She sobbed into the mattress. "I don't know what… I'm so sorry, Dad…" She rarely called him "dad", but this time he was relieved. _That's it, kid. I'm your father. Not anything else._ He still felt guilty. Maybe he'd confused her with that whole "pretend you're one of my whores" bit. But he'd only done that to keep her safe. If his enemies ever found out that she was his daughter... well...he tried his hardest not to think about that.

"It's...okay. I mean...heh…" He tried a weak laugh, scrubbing his free hand through his head feathers. "It's _not,_ but… I'm glad you've uh...come to your senses." He relaxed a bit more, letting her scoot closer to him on the bed. She was still laying down, but she rested her head next to his knee. Seemed safe enough. They were quiet for a long moment, and then she took a breath, steadying herself. He knew there was a story coming up. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Remember when you asked me to…?"

"Hn."

"And remember when I freaked out, trying to get out the door because I thought…?"

"How could I forget, kid?"

"Well, you asked me 'who got me'?

"Yeah?" He leaned closer to her. She sighed.

"It was...a long time ago."

His stomach gave a lurch, and he tasted bile. Had some sicko come after her when she was a little girl? Where the hell had her parents been? Why hadn't they protected her? Why hadn't they killed the bastard?

"Just _how_ long ago are we talkin'?" He ground out. She must have heard the anger in his voice, because she looked up into his eyes. Moonlight beamed in from the thin glass window, and he could see the wetness still in her dark eyes. Eyes that looked so much like his.

"I was 14…" She whispered. He grabbed the blanket, twisting it fiercely until it shredded. _So damn young._ He hadn't had his own first sexual experience until he was in his late 20's. And that was his own idea. He never did anything unless he wanted to.

"Where were your…"

"Parents?" She answered for him. He nodded his head once, firmly.

"It happened while I was in boarding school. It was a fancy place. They wanted me to… learn how to behave. Be a lady." He snorted, and she laughed a little.

"Right? They never understood me. Anyway, there was this guy…" His hand tensed on the blanket again.

"I thought I wanted to at first… I just...was really into pleasing people...I guess I still am." She blushed then, looking at the wall. His hand on her back gave a slow rub, then it was still. _Keep talking._ He silently urged her. _Get this out. Or it will poison you, girl._

"Anyway, it ended...bad. And he was a rich guy. He had influence. I had to keep it quiet, you know. No one would believe a young punk kid over a rich yuppie."

"How old was he?" He hissed into the dark.

"Older than me." She rolled her eyes.

"An adult?" His voice had dipped down, dangerously.

"Almost." She swallowed. "I...admired him. I wanted to...And since then… with all of my boyfriends… I guess I just let myself… be used…" She choked on her words, turning her head away on the mattress. "I don't know why…" She whispered. He had barely heard her say it, but it felt like a thorn jabbed into his heart. So many people had hurt her. Used her.

"No more." He rasped out. She pushed herself up then, looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't let it happen anymore, Nell." He grit his teeth over the words. When she was silent, he kept going.

"You are my daughter. And no daughter of Negaduck gets treated like trash. I refuse to let you act that way. Have some respect for yourself, do you hear me?" He grabbed her by her shoulders firmly and shook her.

"N…" She whispered.

"You are a woman now, not a child. Right? So don't take any crap from anyone. If you want to be a do-gooder and help someone, fine. I know you can't help that about yourself." He smiled at her then, fondly. "But don't let them use you, okay?" She nodded her head, hesitantly. He shook her a bit harder, his fingers digging into her shoulders. He knew he was hurting her when she flinched, but sometimes pain was the only thing that brought the message home.

"Never again, Nell. Say it."

"Never…"

" _Never again."_ He ground out the words like an oath, and this time her heard her voice say them firmly with him. A warm feeling swelled up in his heart. It was painful (all positive feelings were painful to him) but he relished in it at the same time, recognizing it. It was his pride for her. He wanted her to be herself fully, not hiding or regretting anything. Just as he was. You didn't spend your whole life trying to please others. You lived your life the way you wanted it to be, and no one could take that away. She needed a firm foundation to start with, and he was more than willing to help her build it. He wouldn't see his own blood fail. It was not something that Negaduck would tolerate.

"Good. That's my girl." He released her, and she fell into him. This time he knew that she was showing her innocent love for him, and he let her. Her face settled on her chest, and she breathed slowly, in and out. He pushed his fingers into her hair. She would be alright now. He would see to that.

He sat with her for awhile, until she fell asleep. Then he eased her over onto the bed, covering her up with the threadbare blanket. The sun was breaking over the horizon. He snuck out the door of the abandoned apartment, disturbing the light slumber of the dogs. They were all here, even Nell's puppy, Bloody Mary. He'd let her have it a few months back on the pretext that she couldn't be trained. One of her legs was twisted. "Do what you want with her," he'd said. Never mind that it had been her birthday. Never mind that the dog was still very trainable, and that she listened to Nell's every command.

He'd lost the city, but he still had his dogs. He still had some money, a lot of weapons stashed away, and...he still had Nell. She was good, but she'd still fight for him. He counted on her. And now, as he stood on top of the building, watching the sunrise over St. Canard Prime, he knew he had something to protect. Something that was more valuable to him than anyone would ever know. And no one would take her away from him. Not if they wanted to live, anyway.


End file.
